Family, Mentors, and how Goodbye isn't always permanent
by Blaney
Summary: Carol Danvers and Wanda Maximoff are arguing over who will 'adopt' Peter Parker after Endgame. When Natasha... a certain mama spy-der comes home to let them know it was filled a long time ago. A version of how I wanted Endgame to end. Short one-shot that kind of started one way (crack treated seriously) and went completely different (family reunited). Tales from the Spider-verse


Author's Note:

read an article today about how the author thinks Kamala Khan, Reed Richards, and Deadpool, will be in spider-man's orbit during the next phase.

Kamala Khan has been a mentee of sorts to Peter and as well as Carol.

so that got me thinking what if Wanda and Carol are arguing over everything including who will 'adopt' Peter.

and of course as with my stories Natasha has to come back to let them know, sorry... job's filled.

and I wanted to add Tony because I love them as brother and sister.

* * *

"He will be my sidekick!"

"No, he reminds me of my brother he's mine!"

"Who cares who he reminds you of, he's one of the bravest people out there. Nothing less then my sidekick, my protégé is acceptable."

"sidekick or side piece, I heard what you said to him, aren't you like 50 years older than him, old lady?"

"what are you talking about?"

"_Hey Peter Parker, you got something for me?_ Ugh can you get any more thirsty?"

"I have no idea what that means, I've been in space. But at least I can keep my people alive."

"Oh, hell no, you did not, you have no clue what I've sacrificed!"

"What a robot, that doesn't have real emotion or you the human who doesn't have real emotion?"

"…"

"What's the matter truth hurt? I heard about you; you brought all that pain upon yourself. You demanded they make you the way you are, because you had a hard life? Well, boo hoo, everyone had a hard life, everyone else doesn't go around siding with genocidal robots and mind rape their so-called friends, then demand they take you in like a poor little girl."

"Enough, you are no better, keeping everyone at arm's length cause oh boo hoo, somebody hurt my feelings, so I spend all my time alone and make no real connection."

* * *

Happy stood back trying to figure out a way to diffuse the extremely tense situation. As it stands right now, he's a little surprised the building is still standing, with as much power the two women are generating.

He heard someone walk up behind him and a woman's voice asks.

"What's going on here?"

"Maximoff and Danvers are arguing."

"that I gathered, why and about what?"

"I don't really know, they started when one of them said they were the strongest avenger which lead to arguing which one of them is actually the strongest. Then it led to who the alpha female is, which led to who is going to claim Parker as their sidekick or protégé, or pseudo little brother… I'm honestly not sure."

"Where is Parker?"

"Poor kid, on top of coming back to what he lost, and nearly losing Tony, his senses have been acting up, and the _discussion_ hasn't helped, he retreated into the medical room over there. Both of them are trying to determine who will go in to comfort him. I think he just wants to be left alone. Kid has already lost to much. Having people fight over him isn't helping." Happy sighs, "Tony lost his arm, it was only because Parker grabbed him when he snapped that Tony is still alive, but it took its toll on both of them. With Romanoff gone, I don't know how the kid makes it. I still can't find May…"

"Yeah when I got back, their apartment was the first place I went to check. I was going to try her hospital but thought here might be easier." The voice sounded sad, and to Happy very familiar. "Well I've had about enough of this. Excuse me."

Happy's eyes got wide he realized who the voice belonged to, about a second before her red hair came into view. "Romanoff?! But how…"

Natasha turned back to him, with a small smile, "It turns out Rogers can be persuasive when he wants to be. He convinced who or whatever that because the soul stone is being returned, that a soul for a soul still applies. All I remember is falling, then peace, then a flash of light and I'm sitting in a pool of I guess water next to Steve. He gave me a rundown of what happened after my… then sent me back. He had one more stone to return, I'm not sure. He should have been here by the time I got back to the compound."

"Huh, oh ah, he did return he took the long way, from what I heard he stayed with Peggy and lived his life. He showed up at the return site as an old man, gave his shield to Sam and then they along with Barnes left… wait you didn't see them when you returned?"

"No, I changed the coordinates to the roof of Parker's building I knew it would be empty, but the apartment had another family living in it, and they said nobody poofed back, or whatever when everyone came back. Can you go to the hospital she works… worked at to see if she's there? I'm going to go rescue Peter." Natasha turns around walking towards the two women who by now are nose-to-nose one has red eyes and hands while the other has white eyes and hands and the slightest thing will set them both off.

Natasha walked up cool as a cucumber. And loudly cleared her throat. "Excuse me, but can you let me through before you tear each other apart?"

"What!? Wait Natasha?" both women said as they turned their heads.

"Yes, and if you will excuse me, I want to see my baby spider. Please move."

As she calculated the shock of seeing her, stopped their stupid argument and both powered down.

"Your…" "baby spider?" they said, like it didn't fully register.

"yes, now please MOVE!" Natasha is tired of dealing with this. She moves forward and the two women part automatically without realizing it.

Natasha puts her hand on the door handle and takes deep breath, she hasn't seen her spider in a long time, and he's had to deal with all this.

She opens the door and see Peter huddled under the blankets of the medical bed. Curled up into a tight ball, his eyes squeezed shut and hands covering his ears. Natasha feels her heart break he's dealing with sensory overload.

She walks in and sits on the bed, as she puts her hand out to gently rest it on his shoulder, she hears him say "Please leave, I don't want to be anyone's anything."

"Peter, it's me."

"No, _please_ don't sound like her, I can't take it, please, _please_ I beg you leave. I don't want to have any more nightmares." Peter said trying to curl up into an even tighter ball.

"Oh Peter, please open your eyes, I'm here." Natasha gently wiped the tears away from his eyes.

Peter smelled her scent, and not realizing it opened his eyes, only one person ever smelled like her. He looks and felt his breath catch seeing her small sad smile, "Nat… Please be real, please don't be a dream. God _please_ don't be a dream" Peter said softly desperately as his hand hesitantly reached out, she could see how much it's shaking.

She gently takes his hand and places it on her cheek. "I'm real baby, I'm here."

Peter started crying in earnest as he moves quickly to wrap his arms around her. She, knowing he would brace herself as best as possible. She wrapped her arms around him rocking and whispering reassurances while rubbing her hand up and down his back. She can't make out the words because he has his face buried in her neck. "Shh, baby I'm here, I'm sorry. I'm here."

Peter pulled his head back, looking upset and hurt. "You said goodbye to me, I remember now, when I was in the soul world, you came to me and said goodbye. How could you leave me?"

Natasha felt tears, she had been hoping that he wouldn't remember, she remembers when she came to in the soul world, she found Peter and hugged him, then knowing the plan would be happening soon she told him goodbye thinking she wouldn't get to see him again.

"I'm sorry baby, but you left me first." She said gently. The last 5 years had been hell without him. He had wormed his way into her heart and when Stark came back on the ship without him it nearly killed her, that's why she put all her energy in keeping hope alive, and a small dark part of her thought that if she died, maybe she would get to see him again.

Peter lost the upset and hurt look and just felt sadness, "I'm so sorry мама паук, I tried to hold on, it hurt so much but, I didn't want to go, I… I tried to stay, for you, for May, for Mr. Stark … I tried so hard…"

"shh, I know baby, Stark told me you did. He said your abilities kept trying to heal you. I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Natasha had held that hope that if Peter could do that, then maybe there was a way to get them back.

She pulled Peter back to her and kept rocking him. She hummed the old Russian lullaby that she would use to help him whenever he would have nightmares.

They stayed like that each drawing comfort that they are back and real, Natasha felt a few tears fall that after 5 long years her baby is back in her arms.

Peter is just so relieved that after finding out he's been dead or gone for 5 years that he is back with his мама паук and Mr. Stark is still alive. He's holding out hope that May is still alive to, he hasn't seen nor heard from her.

"I could have told you not to get in between a mama spider and her baby spider." The weak voice of Tony Stark said to the two women still standing outside the room. As he is wheeled into it. An irritated but happy Pepper pushing it. Tony has a sling on right arm.

The tears falling down his face. he is wheeled up to them, he puts his left hand out and Natasha takes it.

Tony with a weaver in his voice says, "Don't _you_ ever do that again. I had already lost Peter, but to come back and to find out I lost my sister too…" Tony stopped, and he made several hard swallows.

Natasha gives a watery smile, they didn't talk about it to much but he's her brother as much as Clint, more then the rest of the team.

Losing Peter almost destroyed them both, but they made it work.

"I'm sorry." Natasha could only say.

"Yeah well if you do it again, I'm sending both Pepper and May after you, and trust me you don't want that."

"did you find…"

"Yeah, Happy called just a few minutes ago, he's got May she was at the hospital, he's on his way with her. She's beyond relived that Peter's here and okay, but we haven't told her about _your_ stunt, yet."

Natasha doesn't take offence to his blunt words, she's long since grown use to it. It's what he uses to hides behind when he's dealing with more emotions then he can handle.

Peter lifted his head and turning to Tony he said, "We won, Mr. Stark."

Tony felt a small watery smile blossom on him, "yeah kid, we won, that bastard lost."

They stayed that way until May came running into the room. She wrapped her arms around both Peter and Natasha.

Happy following behind. He looked at Carol and Wanda and said, "Sorry but the job of Peter's mentor was filled a long time ago."

The End

* * *

Author's Notes:

this was short and I did it in one day.

Let me know what you think.

Not a fan of the title, would love your input about a new one.


End file.
